


What if tentacles... but TOO MUCH!?

by macabrekawaii



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Rimming, Sex Magic, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, bottom kravitz, bottom kravitz is so important, dont worry my dudes, its more like dubious dubcon than dubious consent, misuse of tentacles, or absolute correct use of tentacles, the dubcon is very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: Taako casts a spell. Kravitz doubts his own commitment to tentacle motion. Sexiness ensues.





	What if tentacles... but TOO MUCH!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cancerously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerously/gifts).



> Some good 'ol tentacle fic because why not-- any fandom with CANON TENTACLES is gonna tickle my fancy! The dubcon in this is hella slight as the boys very much signed up for tentacles just... what if tentacles but TOO MUCH!? (There's ever so slight mind-altering substances excreted by the tentacles.) Dedicated to Cancerously because we're down here in this dumpster together.

Taako rubs his hands together. “Let’s get this tentacle sextacular on the road shall we?”

  
Kravitz rolls his eyes, but his grin belies any annoyances. Taako blows him a kiss, and for it, he smirks, exposing a pointed canine. Kravitz disrobes slowly, carefully folding his clothes and laying them onto the couch in their living room, where they’ve cleared a space for a bit of fun. Taako, already fully and gloriously nude, continues prepping his spell.

“I don’t burn a spell slot for just anyone dollface.” Taako waves his hand with a flourish—a dark rift begins to open in the center of the room, peeking into some other dimension.

  
“Taako you burn a spell slot so you don’t have to get out of bed to pick up something off the nightstand.”

  
“Judgy judgy are we? That attitude won’t get any tentacles into your tushie.”

  
Kravtiz continues his feigned annoyance and stands at the center of the circle Taako drew out for him on the carpet. He’s already half-hard, watching Taako move, naked and graceful, casting his spell. Taako gives a wink and adds “You could get yourself going while I work, I won’t mind.”

  
“I’m sure you won’t, precious.” Kravitz begins pumping his thick cock, feels it spring to life in his hand. He watches Taako intently, enjoying the way his lover’s hips sway with every swing of his lithe frame. He can see a crack in dimensions begin forming, sense the familiar tang of brimstone in the air as the gateway to the tentacle’s space is opened.

The rift forms about 6’ off the ground between Kravitz and Taako. Familiar, black tentacles begin to sludge out onto the carpet. They plop down out of the rift, and wriggle around awaiting command. Taako licks his lips and gestures towards Kravtiz. The tentacles slink their way up Kravtz’ legs, cautiously, like serpents uncertainly stalking difficult prey.

  
“Go on little dudes, let’s have some fun.”

  
The tentacles slide up Kravtz’ toned body. Two tentacles creep up his legs and start rubbing against his already hard cock as another gently pushes against his entrance. Another slides up his back and wraps its way around his torso, holding him steady.

  
“How ya feeling Kravvy?”

  
“This is… certainly something.”

  
“I did promise—and I always mostly sometimes keep my promises—that I was going to tentacle that dick.”

  
“That you did my love.” Kravitz hums in appreciation as a thick tendril begins stroking him in earnest.

Taako exhales slowly and mutters a cantrip, an oldie but a goodie, and Kravitz smiles, teeth glinting with that hint of something sharp and feral, feeling himself grow slick. Taako beams and lets one hand drop, the one not guiding the tentacles, and he feels his dick twitch in anticipation, as Kravitz widens his stance, allowing a tentacle to prod more deeply at his already-slicked entrance. The tentacle pokes in, just a bit, just a tease, and Kravitz lets out a soft moan. Taako grips himself, not yet moving, just feeling the pulse of his own arousal course through his body. The sight of Kravtiz being ravaged by the tentacles is a dream come true.

The tentacles around Kravtz’ body gyrate up and down, smoothing over his skin, pulling on his cock, and pushing into his body. Kravitz looks over at Taako, his eyes half-lidded, but his enjoyment is interrupted by the feeling of yet more tentacles slinking forward and moving up his body. Another tentacle begins to twist and curl against his entrance, and the movement of the ones on his dick are becoming a bit erratic.

 

"Love, its not that I'm not enjoying this but--" Kravitz winces as a second tentacle slides its way inside -- "maybe a bit much a bit fast?" Two more tentacles pull Kravitz’ strong legs wider apart, and all move to begin to lift him off the ground.

 

Taako waves his arm, subtly at first, directing the second tentacle at his lover’s entrance to stand down. Nothing happens. The wizard bites his bottom lip as a tentacle darts out and wraps around his own waist, rooting him to the ground just a bit. He flails his arm harder now, a huge gesture, less concerned with how ridiculous he must seem and more with the second tentacle snaking its way towards him. His fingers waggle in a universal gesture of "STOP." The tentacles do not desist. Above him, he can hear his lover groaning as ever more tentacles probe his entrance.

  
"Baaaaabe” Taako says, more of a moan than a word, “don't freak out, but I think I'm not the one handling this coach anymore." Taako gasps, a tentacle brushes a pert nipple while another cups the curve of his ass, slipping up his thigh. Taako manages wriggle free and to step away from the writhing mass, as their focus seems to still be mainly on Kravitz, but it’s obvious the spell has gotten out of hand.

  
Kravitz, now suspended entirely upside down, manages a half-formed “You’re not WHAT?!?” before a tentacle slides its way into his open mouth. He makes a wet, half-choking noise as the tentacle slips past his lips and Kravitz can taste something sharp and acrid on his tongue. His head swims, and a warmth spreads down his throat.

  
“Oh boy.” Taako hadn’t accounted for this. Hadn’t accounted for the tentacles having a will and a drive of their own, as they sometimes did during battles. He laughs a bit, half out of amusement and half out of anxiety. Who could blame them right? With this gorgeous hunk suspended in their grasp? But this wouldn’t do. This is a date not an orgy. “I got this just give me a moment.”

  
Kravtiz doesn’t hear Taako—Kravitz is a thousand miles away, every nerve on fire, feeling like he’s being touched all over outside and within. He moans loudly and lets the tentacle in his mouth slip down deeper, into his throat, lets it begin to fuck his mouth. A silvery ichor seeps out of the edges of his mouth and drips down his chin. It’s sweet and hot in his throat now, and Kravitz lets out a rumbling purr.

  
"Kravitz I think it's giving you a bit of the ol' go-go juice." Taako shouts, manipulating a counter spell as fast as he can.

Kravitz doesn't respond-- doesn't need to, all he needs is MORE. He bucks against the tentacles inside him, feels them writhe against one another, writhe against his insides. He is drooling and he does not care could not stop himself even if he wanted to. He savors the taste of the wet tentacle in his mouth, trying to suck around it, nearly gagging. Another tentacle moves up inside of him, pushes its way past his entrance. Distantly he can feel the burn, feel the so-good pain of being stretched, but he needs this, he needs more. It’s not enough. The tentacles have him spread-eagled and spit-roasted, thrusting and twisting into his mouth and his ass, binding his wrists and each leg, pulling him upwards off the ground. Kravitz feels himself get close, so tantalizingly close, but then the feeling is gone and all that is left is NEED and WANT and MORE MORE MORE.

 

Suddenly there’s a bright flash and the tentacles loose their grasp. Kravitz can feel himself sinking towards the ground, feels the tentacles slide out of him. He gasps for air, realizing, dimly, that had he truly needed to breathe, he’d have probably passed out by now from the tentacle down his throat. He feels his knees hit the ground and he falls forward onto his hands, whines as the tentacles fully release him and start to slink backwards into their rift.

  
“You okay there babe?” Taako finishes sealing the tentacles back in their dimension and makes his way to Kravitz.

  
“I am—I think--- I am…” Kravitz struggles to speak, drool escaping his lips with every word. He feels dizzy, looking up at Taako with tunnel-vision. “I’m something.” His chest heaves with each breath, as if he’s still being fucked by the bevy of tentacles, but he feels empty, he feels… he needs more. He doesn’t know what but he needs MORE of it.

  
Kravtiz is on his hands and knees, where the tentacles set him down on the ground, panting, sweat dripping in gentle rivulets down his dark skin. Taako leans down, runs his hand through his boyfriend’s long, sweat-soaked hair. He scratches his long nails against Kravitz’ scalp and for it, Kravitz moans a bit, leans into the touch, rubs his cheek against Taako’s palm. Taako crouches down and cups Kravitz’ chin, locking eyes. Kravitz’ eyes are blown fully black with lust. He looks fucking divine, Taako thinks. He looks good enough to eat.

  
“This one’s on me kitten, wouldn't want you going and asking for a refund. Sorry this hasn’t worked out the way we wanted but—” Taako kisses Kravitz deeply, his tongue running behind his partner’s teeth in a way that makes Kravitz’ knees buckle just a bit. “I think we can really turn this night around.” He moves back a bit to lean on his heels. “Turn around for me Kravvy.”

  
Kravitz does as he’s asked. Taako spreads him with one hand, without ceremony, and begins to lick and suck, leaving dark red marks along Kravitz’ thighs, rakes his nails across his ass as he presses his plump lips against Kravitz’ hole and leaves a sloppy kiss. Kravitz sucks in a gasp of air and Taako smacks a cheek with a firm slap. It’s so much it’s SO MUCH and Kravitz whines, a needy little noise, and for it Taako blushes, his face full of his lover. Quietly inside he thanks whatever deity oversees Evard’s Black Tentacles in their dark abyss, even if they were a bit unruly.

“Taako—” Kravitz calls out his lover’s name, breathless, hungry.

Taako laves his tongue flat against the loose ring of Kravitz’ entrance. His boyfriend groans and presses back, eager for contact. The wizard laps and sucks, dipping his tongue in a bit before moving away, kissing a trail back across Kravitz’ ass, down his spread thighs.

“You’re so good—so good for me baby. I’m gonna make this all better.” Taako presses a finger into Kravitz and he takes it, just sucks it in, right down to the knuckle. It’s no surprise given the thorough fucking Kravtiz has already gotten via the tentacles but Taako still finds himself flush as he slips in a second, then a third finger with no resistance. He’s never had his lover this open, this wanting. Kravitz keens, a high pitched sound, something he’s never quite done before, and Taako loses it, just fucking loses it, and starts twisting his fingers inside, curling them to hit just right.

“Taako please!” Kravtiz shouts, but what he’s asking for, he barely even knows. His head swims from the tentacle’s ichor, and the sensation of Taako’s tongue, and the scent of his own arousal, it’s all too much and not enough and he just needs… he needs…

  
Taako pulls his fingers out and dips his tongue into Kravtiz for just a moment before pulling himself back. He braces his hands on either side of Kravitz’ hips and just says “Ok babe” but it isn’t a question and slides his full length into Kravitz with one deep push.

  
Kravtz bucks back instantly, impaling himself on Taako’s length. The wizard digs his nails into Kravitz’ sides for purchase, and Kravitz goes wild, reaches an arm back to push Taako’s hand down harder, leaving marks, leaving bruises. Taako can take a fucking hint and he steadies himself a moment so he can keep up his quick pace holding on with only one hand and rakes his nails down Kravitz’ back. Kravitz arches like a cat, arches like a cat in heat, mewling and spitting, thrusting himself down on Taako’s dick. Taako can barely keep up, can barely keep pumping and thrusting to meet Kravitz’ needy pace.

  
“Kravvy, I’m gonna—” And Taako comes, Kravitz working him through his orgasm, practically up on all fours, milking every drop of Taako’s release from his still-hard cock.  
Taako is reeling but he has enough sense of mind to reach forward and pump Kravtz’ length, his hardness curving angrily towards his taught stomach. Beads of pre-cum dribble onto the carpet as Taako moves his hand—more letting Kravitz fuck his fist than really doing the work himself.

Kravtiz comes with a scream. His orgasm tears through him like fire seeking oxygen, his legs give out and he collapses forward onto his belly. He can feel Taako’s come gently drip out of him and he reaches back to touch it, pushes a finger inside, feels the warmth of Taako’s release and he smiles. He feels sated. Kravtz feels fucked out and raw in a way he never thought possible. He feels so very, very alive.

“Whoo babe we are gonna need some heavy prestidigitation to clean up this bonanza lemme tell ya.” Taako sits down cross-legged and scoops Kravitz into his lap. He pets Kravitz’ hair, pushing some damp strands off his face. “You alright there? I know things got a bit ah, squoobly, with the whole nasty tentacle sex jizz and whatnot.”

  
“Yeah I’m good.” Kravitz nuzzles a cheek against Taako’s thigh. “Except when you say nasty tentacle sex jizz.”

  
“Mmm. Sorry m’dude. Next time I’ll prep for a bit longer, maybe do a practice or two on myself before getting you all mixed up.”

  
Kravitz laughs, and Taako can feel the rumble of Kravitz’ body against his legs. “Oh so you think there’ll be a next time?”

  
“With me, dollface, isn’t there always?”

  
Kravitz hums.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at macabrekawaii on tumblr and I am always super extremely happy to chat and am always looking for RP partners, or just people to talk TAZ (and tentacles!) with. I have a whole bunch of fics in the work but am always super happy to take requests or suggestions. Comments are highly appreciated-- I subsist mostly on praise and candy.


End file.
